


Nasty Little Secret

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ephebophilia, M/M, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, strong dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were such an asshole so much of the time. I love that you’ve got this nasty little secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Little Secret

This isn't how Adrian imagined it back then — years ago now. Stiles has been graduated for a couple years now. Long enough for the obsession to taper into something more manageable. Yet when Adrian glances up in the club — up from the young thing that's been his distraction for the night — Stiles is on the edge of the dance floor, watching him with a sort of bemused confusion. 

He's startled. That's the only explanation for why Adrian drops back so quickly. It has nothing to do with guilt.

Stiles is, he thinks, more handsome in young adulthood than he’d been even as Adrian’s student. There’s a confidence in his shoulders that’s less reckless arrogance and more— more _everything._ Adrian wants to sink his teeth into those shoulders with such ferocity that it makes his mouth water, thinking about it.

“Unusual venue for you,” Stiles says, sneaking up behind Adrian’s shoulder. He's grinning like a shark who's found the scent of blood.

Adrian has to swallow down his fear. “Less unusual than you’d think.”

“Huh,” Stiles says, thoughtful. Adrian knows that look. Even if he doesn’t want to know, he does. He should leave now because Stiles is picking him apart already, finding the seams of his defenses and twisting his fingers between the threads. “So, what? You come to trashy techno dives and hunt down jailbait a lot then?”

Adrian slides his hands along the wall. He feels trapped. He should run while he still can. Before he gives in. He’d been doing so well so far.

“Don’t leave. That’ll just make me suspicious.” Stiles blocks Adrian’s first attempt at escape by leaning into his path. His head tips back in a sudden laugh, and — god, Adrian wants to put his mouth on that long column of muscle, that gorgeous bared throat, and he hates himself for it. “This is great actually,” Stiles says, mouth still smiling. “You were such an asshole so much of the time. I love that you’ve got this nasty little secret.”

“You don’t know the half of my nasty little secrets,” Adrian snarls. “You don’t _want_ to know.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks — breathlessly stepping closer, daring him, enjoying the threat. “Why don’t you scare me off with them then?”

The temptation is severe, and Adrian’s resolve is crumbling. After all, why not? It’s not like it’s illegal now. And Stiles is asking for it.

“You couldn’t handle it,” Adrian tells him, grinds out the words.

Stiles grins. “Sure about that?”

The thin thread of Adrian’s conviction unravels with a snap. Soon his hand is against the corded muscle of Stiles’ neck, thumb stroking over the rapid pulse as he holds Stiles to the wall. Stiles strains but goes nowhere.

“Very sure,” Adrian says and captures Stiles’ mouth with more force than even he’d been prepared for.

Stiles jerks at first underneath him, mouth sliding laxly open. Adrian has a moment of sheer bliss, tasting Stiles’ mouth, before Stiles bites down hard on his tongue.

“God, you’re fucked up,” Stiles says, when Adrian pulls away at the pain. He has a fist at Adrian’s collar, though. Stiles doesn’t let him get far. “Do you get hard over me too?”

Then there’s a long fingered hand between Adrian’s legs, cupping his cock and just holding it. Adrian tries to smother the sound that climbs out of his lungs, but Stiles hears it anyway.

“Christ, you do,” he says. “You are such a pervert, Mr. Harris.”

Adrian trembles at being touched. Even though it’s through clothing, being touched by Stiles is something that Adrian had never dreamed of actually having. He’d envisioned something… not sweeter, certainly, but he’d imagined having more control than this.

“You must’ve been wanting this for a long time, Mr. Harris,” Stiles croons. His hand slides away, but it’s soon against Adrian’s face. “Pathetic, sick fuck,” he says sharply and shoves Adrian away. “Get lost, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/52621539430) on tumblr


End file.
